jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Brachiosaurus
|game = |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = }} Brachiosaurus was a large sauropod dinosaur that lived in the Late Jurassic Period in Africa and North America, from 150 to 140 million years ago. It held the record for largest dinosaur for many years, until the discovery of bigger Sauropods, like Sauroposeidon and Argentinosaurus. Brachiosaurus inhabited both islands. Females could be identified as being all a light gray in colour, as Alpha females were a dark brown. Alpha Male and Male Brachiosaurs were gray with green stipes and the tops of their heads were marked in crimson. More real-life information: Brachiosaurus at Wikipedia. Jurassic Park Series Brachiosaurus did not appear in any of the novels. They do, however, appear in two films and they replaced the Apatosaurus from the novels. Brachiosaurs also appear in games and toy lines, and is the first dinosaur seen in the first movie. Like the case with Velociraptor and Spinosaurus, Brachiosaurus was a dinosaur previously poorly known to the general public, but made famous by the Jurassic Park franchise. Jurassic Park film In Jurassic Park, the female Brachiosaurs were a light grey color, and roamed in herds with Parasaurolophus. Since this animal's enclosure is the closest to the Helicopter pad, it was the first animal seen by Alan Grant and the others upon approaching the Park complexes. It w as here where Grant and Ellie Sattler viewed that Brachiosaurs were able to walk across the ground, and did not live completely in swamps or lakes. Later in the film, one sneezes on Lex Murphy. Accuracy Scenes in the movie Jurassic Park showed Brachiosaurus as chewing its food. It is now known that sauropods like Brachiosaurus swallowed s, also called gizzard, or stomach stones. The stones served as a major part in plant digestion, by scraping and grinding the leaves apart after they are stripped off the trees by the needle-like teeth of the dinosaurs. Also, they can not rise on their hind legs, because they are shorter than their front legs. This could be explained due to InGen tampering with their genes in creating them. Jurassic Park III JPIII takes place at the northern part of the island. In the plains of this territory Brachiosaurs are the dominated sauropod, roaming in large herds lead by an Alpha Male. Seldomly, herds were accompanied by other animals such as Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. Grant's party on Sorna did happen to meet a large Alpha Male Brachiosaur while floating down a river on a utility boat. Also while flying over Sorna in a plane, Grant pointed out several Brachiosaurs to the Kirbys. Jurassic Park inspired games Jurassic-park-operation-genesis.jpg|Brachiosaurus in JPOG SimJP 2008-08-21 22-00-41-84.jpg|The male and female MOD JP3-ParkBuilder4.jpg|Park Creator Dino003.jpg|Brachiosaurus in Trespasser The Brachiosaurus appear in most games, such as: Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a five-star large herbivore. No carnivores attack it purposely, presumably because it's too big to attack. Brachiosaurus is significantly tall, reaching the treetops even on all fours. This Brachiosaur seemed to be a mix of the Jurassic Park III and Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus colors. There is a mod that can let you have a male and female like in the movies. In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder as number 57 of the Herbivore Threes that can be created. In both the SEGA Genesis and Sega Game Gear versions. The games feature the dinosaur living in water despite this being an outdated theory. It will appear in . As it did appear on it's website. A litte weird is it does not have a video like most of the dinosaurs on the website. Toy lines Only two Brachiosaurus toys were ever produced for Jurassic Park. The first was a Brachiosaurus hatchling with came with JP Series 1 Tim Murphy figure. The second appeared in the 2001 Jurassic Park III Toyline which included a female Brachiosaurus toy. Trivia *The brachiosaurs of Jurassic Park III are differently coloured than the brachiosaurs of the first film. These brachiosaurs were brown-gray in colour, while the ones of the third film were beige with green stripes, and had a little bit of red at the tops of their heads. It is thought that this is because the sauropods in the first film were all female, while in the third film they were all male. *Brachiosaurus in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis may be modded into "Sauroposeidon". Gallery A Brachiosaurus is sleeping.JPG Brachiosaurus sleeping.JPG|A Brachiosaurus is seen in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis sleeping. Brachiosaurus info.JPG|Brachiosaurus info in JP:OG. Jurassic Park Brachiosaurus by hellraptor.jpg|A brachiosaurus by Hellraptor BracioNESjp.jpg|A Brachiosaurus swimming in the NES video game. BrachioArcade.jpg|Brachiosaurus as seen in the arcade game. BrachioGenesios.jpg|Brachiosaurus as seen in the Sega Genesis game. ﻿ Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Featured Articles Category:1993 Category:2001 Category:1998 Category:1994 Category:1997 Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy